Thomas the Babysitter
Thomas the Babysitter is the twenty-first episode of the nineteenth season. Plot One morning at Knapford, Thomas, Annie and Clarabel have one last journey to make before they can take a break. A lady walks onto the platform pushing a pram, with a crying baby inside. Annie and Clarabel both hope that they won't be travelling on their train today, but the lady and baby climb aboard, much to their dismay. But as soon as Thomas starts on his way, the baby stops crying. The coaches and Thomas all breathe a sigh of relief and wonder what made the baby stop. But their thoughts are interrupted when Thomas stops at Dryaw and the baby starts crying again. Bertie is at the station too and teases Thomas about it just as Toby arrives. They both ask what the noise is and Thomas tells them about the baby. Henrietta suggests singing a lullaby to the baby, so Annie gently sings "Rock-a-Bye Baby" as Thomas leaves the station. To their surprise, it works, but not for long. When Thomas stops at a red signal to let Percy pass through with a tanker train, the baby cries again. So this time both Annie and Clarabel try to sing the baby back to sleep. The other passengers begin to get tired of the noise. But as Thomas starts again, the crying stops again, and Thomas realises that it's his puffing that calms the baby down. Each time Thomas stops, the same thing happens. The rest of the passengers disembark but for some reason, the mother and baby never leave the train. At last Thomas reaches Ffarquhar, the last station, and the mother has to get off with her baby. Thomas puffs away to turn around on the loop for his return journey, happy that they no longer have to listen to the crying. But once he gets back to Ffarquhar, to their horror, the mother is waiting to get back on the train again. And the baby is still crying. Thomas remembers that the baby stops crying whenever he is moving, so he decides not to stop at any stations. But Annie and Clarabel both tell him that is a silly idea, since he has other passengers and he'd get in trouble with the Fat Controller. So Thomas stops at every station, and the baby continues crying each time. Once back at Knapford, everyone is exhausted, and the coaches are happy to be able to take a break. But Thomas watches the mother trying to calm her baby, and comes up with a plan. He asks the Fat Controller if he can miss his break and take the mother and baby on a journey with no stops, so they can both get some rest. Annie and Clarabel think that this plan won't work, but the Fat Controller thinks it is a very good and kind idea, and so it is arranged. Thomas takes the baby and mother along his branch line without the need for any station stops, and soon both the baby and the mother are fast asleep. When Thomas returns to Knapford, a workman named Albert thanks him for all his help. It turns out that Thomas' passengers are his wife and son, and they have been so busy that they haven't even picked a name for the baby yet. They decide to name him Thomas after today's events. Thomas apologises to Annie and Clarabel for making them miss their break, but thinks it was all worth it. However Annie and Clarabel don't reply, as they too have both fallen asleep. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * The Grumpy Passenger * Albert * Albert's Wife * Thomas the Baby * Edward (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Thomas' Branch Line * The Windmill * Dryaw * The Watermill * Maithwaite * Ffarquhar Trivia * Pre-filmed footage from Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure is used. Also, a hint of the original theme song is heard during this same scene, which was an idea originally considered for that special. * The inspiration for this episode may have come from the magazine and book stories, Thomas and the Baby. * This is the second time in the TV series a living thing has been named after Thomas, with the first being one of Farmer Trotter's piglets in Thomas and the Pigs. * During the scene when Thomas the Baby looks at Sir Topham Hatt, a fish eye lens view is used. * This episode marks Daisy's first appearance since the special Calling All Engines! and her first appearance in full CGI. * In some scenes, a few of the Baby's crying sounds are re-used from other shows and movies such as Family Guy, Chowder, Finding Nemo, Mr. Bean and many others. * This is the very first time a baby has appeared in the series. Goofs * Percy's tankers change from oil to milk in between shots. * When Stanley leaves from Ffarquhar station, he whistles but no steam emits. * Stanley leaves from Ffarquhar station but when the shot switches to the close up of Thomas, Daisy is seen in the background pulling away instead of Stanley. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Full Steam to the Rescue! US * Ultimate Friendship Adventures Gallery File:ThomastheBabysittertitlecard.png|Title card File:ThomastheBabysitterJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:ThomastheBabysitterDutchtitlecard.png|Dutch title card File:ThomastheBabysitter2.png File:ThomastheBabysitter3.png File:ThomastheBabysitter4.png File:ThomastheBabysitter5.png File:ThomastheBabysitter6.png File:ThomastheBabysitter8.png File:ThomastheBabysitter9.png File:ThomastheBabysitter10.png File:ThomastheBabysitter11.png File:ThomastheBabysitter12.png File:ThomastheBabysitter13.png File:ThomastheBabysitter14.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure1.png|Pre-filmed footage File:ThomastheBabysitter15.png File:ThomastheBabysitter16.png File:ThomastheBabysitter17.png File:ThomastheBabysitter18.png File:ThomastheBabysitter19.png File:ThomastheBabysitter20.png File:ThomastheBabysitter21.png File:ThomastheBabysitter22.png File:ThomastheBabysitter23.png File:ThomastheBabysitter24.png File:ThomastheBabysitter25.png File:ThomastheBabysitter26.png File:ThomastheBabysitter27.png File:ThomastheBabysitter28.png File:ThomastheBabysitter30.png File:ThomastheBabysitter31.png File:ThomastheBabysitter32.png File:ThomastheBabysitter33.png File:ThomastheBabysitter34.png File:ThomastheBabysitter35.png File:ThomastheBabysitter36.png File:ThomastheBabysitter37.png File:ThomastheBabysitter38.png File:ThomastheBabysitter39.png File:ThomastheBabysitter40.png File:ThomastheBabysitter41.png File:ThomastheBabysitter42.png File:ThomastheBabysitter43.png File:ThomastheBabysitter44.png File:ThomastheBabysitter45.png File:ThomastheBabysitter47.png File:ThomastheBabysitter48.png File:ThomastheBabysitter49.png File:ThomastheBabysitter50.png File:ThomastheBabysitter51.png File:ThomastheBabysitter52.png File:ThomastheBabysitter55.png File:ThomastheBabysitter56.png File:ThomastheBabysitter57.png File:ThomastheBabysitter59.png File:ThomastheBabysitter60.png File:ThomastheBabysitter63.png File:ThomastheBabysitter64.png File:ThomastheBabysitter65.png File:ThomastheBabysitter67.png File:ThomastheBabysitter68.png File:ThomastheBabysitter69.png File:ThomastheBabysitter70.png File:ThomastheBabysitter71.png File:ThomastheBabysitter73.png File:ThomastheBabysitter74.png File:ThomastheBabysitter76.png File:ThomastheBabysitter78.png File:ThomastheBabysitter79.png File:ThomastheBabysitter80.png File:ThomastheBabysitter83.png File:ThomastheBabysitter84.png File:ThomastheBabysitter85.png File:ThomastheBabysitter87.png File:ThomastheBabysitter89.png File:ThomastheBabysitter90.png File:ThomastheBabysitter91.png|Thomas the Baby File:ThomastheBabysitter92.png File:ThomastheBabysitter94.png File:ThomastheBabysitter96.png File:ThomastheBabysitter97.png File:ThomastheBabysitter99.png File:ThomastheBabysitter100.png File:ThomastheBabysitter101.png File:ThomastheBabysitter102.png File:ThomastheBabysitter103.png File:ThomastheBabysitter104.png File:ThomastheBabysitter105.png File:ThomastheBabysitter106.png File:ThomastheBabysitter107.png File:ThomastheBabysitter108.png File:ThomastheBabysitter109.png File:ThomastheBabysitter110.png File:ThomastheBabysitter111.png|Alternated footage File:ThomastheBabysitter112.png File:ThomastheBabysitter113.png|Thomas with Albert File:ThomastheBabysitter114.png File:ThomastheBabysitter115.png File:ThomastheBabysitter117.png File:ThomastheBabysitter118.png File:ThomastheBabysitter119.png File:ThomastheBabysitter120.png File:ThomastheBabysitter121.png File:ThomastheBabysitter122.png File:ThomastheBabysitter123.png File:ThomastheBabysitter124.png File:ThomastheBabysitter125.png File:ThomastheBabysitter126.png File:ThomastheBabysitter127.png Episode File:Thomas The Babysitter - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 19 episodes Category:Episodes